


God-Given

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, Religious Themes, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Acceptance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 11:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15460299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Maxwell advises Heinkel to be more accepting of herself and what God gave her.





	God-Given

**Author's Note:**

> We're all aware of the interview in which Hirano stated that Heinkel is intersex, right? And if you weren't, now you know. Anyway that's what this drabble is about.

~ God-Given ~

"If you're going to be a bride of God, then you should learn to appreciate what God has given you."

"Even if what God has given me is a..." Heinkel trailed off and awkwardly gestured toward her lap, not wanting to say the word 'penis' (or any synonym thereof) out loud to the bishop, even if he  _was_  her childhood friend.

"Even so."

And he sounded so sure of himself - so  _certain_  in his knowledge of God's will - that any doubts Heinkel had on the subject dried up on her tongue and refused to pass her lips. Her hands fisted in the fabric of her skirt as Enrico stood to leave.

Halfway out the door, he paused and looked back over his shoulder at her.

"By the way," he added, and she looked up at him. "Another thing to consider... if you're not comfortable wearing the habit, pants  _are_  an acceptable option."

~end~


End file.
